young justice and static
by Grayson-hallow
Summary: A new hero is introduced into the team. What will he bring? Laughter? Hurt? Comfort? or many problems?  static OC btw
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. IM JUST MEREY A FAN!

Its winter in Gotham; the snow is falling silently on to all objects in sight. Cars drive slowly on the road trying not to crash; people wrapped themselves in many layers of clothing for protection from the cold. In a large alley way a shadow moves along through the darkness and snow, running through the streets trying to reach its destination. Cold, foggy breath leaves its mouth as it runs as fast as possible, it has to get there. It has to get there now…

The shadowed figure must be very agile to be able to make half way up a building in seconds. The figure uses window ledges and drainage pipes to make its way up to the roof top to felt relief 'made it just in time' the shadow thought…until it saw them on the roof top across from the very one he stood upon.

Alien freaks stood there watching the sky, watching the streets…waiting.

'Damn it' thought the figure 'they follow me everywhere'.

The alien freaks had travelled across the country tracking strange, electrical storms that had been occurring in cities all over America.

'What is their problem? Those weirdo's, if they knew the truth then they wouldn't be following me' the figure stood there in its thoughts until it realised why it was there… that feeling is back, raging its way through its body, wanting to get out, clawing through its head.

'There's no more time left, its coming. NOW' the figure drops from the rooftop straight to the streets below. Rolling from the white, snow covered sidewalk to the road where cars swerve to avoid the figure. Head lights shine ahead to shed light on the figure.

A teenage boy around the age of 16 lays there in the road. Dressed in dirty, torn clothing with a backpack strapped to his back, the boy has mousy brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes. The boy is muscular in stature though not the tallest of teens.

On his knees the boy claws at his head, screaming from the pain he's enduring. It gets harder and harder to breath, all thought drifting from the boys mind, all senses dimming into nothing.

Its here….

The boys deep brown eyes begin to glow holy blue, electricity sparks from his body, as he stands all lights on the street begin to burst from surges of electricity, headlights blow, cars set on fire. Electricity flows through the night air sending the passing people into a panicked frenzy as they try to flee the chaos that is being caused by this mysterious boy in the street.

The boy begins to levitate above the very he spot that he lied in, he extends his arms in different directions firing out bolts of immense lighting at various buildings and objects seeming to just try and cause damage.

This however seemed to attract some attention as a bat shaped grappling hook wrapped its way around the boy's arms to try and prevent any more damage and restrain the boy. At that moment the boy turned to see the world's greatest detective and the boy wonder, batman and robin standing ready to fight.

"Who is this guy batman" robin said while throwing a bird shaped boomerang at the boy as he broke the restrain. The boomerang however simply stopped in its tracks after hitting an invisible magnetic field before falling to the ground.

"I have no idea; I've never seen him before. But he's just a kid and we don't want to hurt him too badly" batman said dodging a bolt of lightning aimed for his chest. Batman landed swiftly before rolling back on to his feet and throwing smoke pellets.

"Try telling that to him" was all Robin could say before a car had been thrown at him by the boy's magnetic abilities. Robin dodged this with the swiftest of summersaults and landed by his mentor's side. Both heroes had began to mentally prepare for along fight ahead of them before the boys eyes began to switch from that holy blue to the deep brown colour they had been before this whole ordeal.

The boy began to slowly drift lower and lower from the air; the sparks emerging from his body began to die down as he fell around 5 feet from the air to white road below.

"What… just happened" robin said staring at the crumpled body in the snow.

"I don't know. But I thinks over… help me get in bat-jet" to which the boy wonder complied.

WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER… SORRY ABOUT THE CRAP FIGHT SCENE BUT IM GOING TO TRY AND GET BETTER AT THEM.

WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.

IM ALSO GOING TO TRY AND UPLOAD THE SECOND CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 HERE WE GO, HOPE YOU LIKE.

The boy woke up in small, dark, cold room. The only object in sight was a ragged, stain ridden bed. If that's what you could call it.

On far wall a large mirror showed the boy laid curled in a ball as if trying to fold in on himself. He knew better though, it wasn't a mirror it's a window, one way.

'They're watching me, I just know it' the boy thought curling up more subconsciously.

He could hear footsteps approaching, getting closer and closer every second. "How am I going to get out of this one?' he laid there running different scenarios in hid head of how to get out of this room, get out of this building and doing this alive would be good.

The footsteps stopped outside the door; just for the boy to realise he was out of juice. 'Crap, there's no static electricity in this place I can't recharge.' After a little panic attack he decided to keep it cool and not freak out. This is what he did after all he could get out of anything; if it wasn't bad guy's lairs, it was bank volts. He was a runner.

The door opened to reveal a large bat silhouette cutting through the light on the other side of the door. 'Oh thank god its batman… wait batman? I'm dead!'

'well there's no records of you in the watchtower database, which means we are going to need answers from you directly' batman's voice echoed through the room causing vibrations in the walls and erecting all hairs on the back of boys neck at the same time.

'Ok' was all the boy could say.

'first of all I'm going to need your name, where you were born and what exactly happened last night in Gotham' god the boy hated that voice, he was never a person to be scared of anything really. 'Well I don't have my powers so if I wanna avoid a serious beat own I'd have to answer all questions'.

"Jason Byrd, Manchester England and to put it simple I lost control, now can I go?"

'did you really think it was going to be that simple, and your trying to tell me you didn't mean to trash a whole city block?' batman's stare was really starting to freak the boy or Jason out, how did he do that without even showing his eyes no one will ever know.

"yes it was an accident my powers are sometimes hard to control" that was the truth even though Jason had full control there were times he would slip, no one could blame him for that, could they?

Batman's stare showed he was sceptical but he decided to throw the kid a bone. 'Could you elaborate?" batman just stood there in the corner, he must have feet confident he could beat the kid up, he didn't even block the door.

"Fine! I store static electricity in my body and if I don't release it by I don't know, blasting bad guys or creeps' Jason hesitated, batman didn't even move to signal him to go on. 'then it builds up and the electricity takes over and well you know the rest" Jason looked down at his worn out, ratty one size too small shoes, he couldn't look at the creepy bat standing in the corner any more.

"Well ok, so if you have an out let shall we call it, you have complete control?" batman was obviously leading to something. "Yes, I do" as simple as that.

"Well then I have a proposition for you, if your interesting" this certainly peeked Jason's interest

'What is he getting at?'

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER TOO LOVE TO HEAR THOUGHTS.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE IS HERE!

"Any idea why Batman asked us to meet here?" Robin asked impatiently while tapping upon his computer sited on his wrist. "Mmmbbhg hus mer d frew bammamub oufhtf her spart mass" Wally mumbled with a mouth full of chips before reaching further down into the bag for the last remaining crumbs.

"Chew first, talk second Baywatch". Artemis said rolling her eyes in utter disgust, while trying to keep her breakfast down. Wally gulped down the mouthful of food helping him to speak more clearly. "I said, maybe he's here to finally throw Artemis out on her smart ass" Wally's proud smirk could be seen from space up until Artemis gave him a brutal punch to the shoulder. Seeing Wally rolling on the floor in pain gave Artemis the greatest rush of pride she could ever wish for and a slight giggle from Robin.

"I am sure batman has a good reason that doesn't involve throwing any on out on their smart asses" Kaldur said cutting Wally off before he could shoot a poorly constructed comeback towards Artemis. The tapping foot of Superboy echoed in the control room making every one that bit more restless.

"Good you're all here" Batman strode from the hallway so smoothly he could have been gliding. Behind him a boy wearing worn out jeans, purple muscle T and a black leather jacket practically ran to keep up with Batman's great stride. The dark knight halted a few feet in front of the confused looking team before continuing. "Every one, this is Jason also known as Static, he will be your new team mate. Have fun getting to know each other" and with that said batman disappeared as fast as he appeared.

Every one just stared at the Jason who should have felt uncomfortable but stood casual, hands in jacket pockets and his head held high. "Wait I know you, you're the guy who trashed Gotham the other night" Robin shouted shooting an accusing finger in Jason's direction. "Yeah sorry about that" the look on Jason's face showed no signs of guilt but simple boredom. "You threw a car at me" robin mumbled under his breath "yeah sorry about that too, I wasn't really in my right mind".

The confused blinking stares were cut off by Megan's loud "welcome" shriek before flying past everyone to greet the new team member. Jason accepted the hand held out in front of him shaking it with a firm grip. Megan's first move prompted the other members into a greeting frenzy. Jason couldn't remember ever shaking so many hands in one day. "Welcome Jason my names is Kaldur, this is Conner, Wally, Megan, Artemis and I believe you already know robin". Kaldur gestured at each hero with his hand before stepping back a few feet to rejoin the group.

"So Jason why don't you tell us a bit about yourself" robin said with a large impish grin on his face. The boy wonder was way too perky for Jason's liking but this was something he was going to have to put up with. 'Wow this guy is hot' Artemis said to Megan telepathically, Artemis knew by now that Megan liked to keep tabs on what her earth sister was thinking. 'Is there a time when you aren't thinking about hot guys?' Megan sent back. 'Yeah when I'm alone with Wally' Artemis's reply caused a small amused grunt from Megan who in turn got some confused looks sent her way.

"Well there's not much to tell really" Jason wasn't one for revealing his life story, but he knew if he was going to stay on this team and earn their trust he would have to break a lot of his personal rules. "Come on, in laymen's terms, tell us about your life" Wally said after flashing off to grab another bag of chips. "well I was born in England; I was abandoned in New York by my parents when I was six, lived on the streets with my brother for a few years before I sent him to prison and iv been alone on the streets ever since" 'wow did I just say all of that?'

Shocked looks filled the control room. Ok now Jason was feeling uncomfortable and he didn't like that, he felt like running. "Uhm… okay your life sucks" Wally received a very painful elbow to the side from Conner that sent him on a collision course for a wall for his little comment. "What I think Wally was trying to say is uh…" robin couldn't think of his next words, at a loss for words he resorted to rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah my life sucks, it's not really news to me" Jason said nodding his head slowly.

In an attempt to relieve the tension Superboy asked "Well uhm, how did you get your powers?" the question peeked the teams interest as they stepped closer to get into the story telling atmosphere, even Wally got caught up in the atmosphere as he sat on the floor, legs crossed food at the ready. "I don't really know actually, I think was just born with them, there's never been a big event that could cause them and no one in my family has abilities" the look on every ones faces showed disappointment after expecting a great, interesting story. "Sorry to disappoint" Jason said after noticing the disappointment spread across every ones faces.

"Maybe you could show us what you can do in the training room?" Artemis suggested. "Huh ok, lets go". That said Jason spun on heels ready to leave.

THAT'S CHAPTER THREE DONE HOPE YOU LIKE.


End file.
